Ed's Apartment
by Resident Asylum
Summary: edXroy, Yaoi, dont like dont read. With mentions of alXwinry. Ed and Roy have a little fun after a date.


We hurried back to Ed's apartment. I was hornier than an ape and I could tell Ed wanted it too. I'm so glad Al was with Winry tonight.

When we got into his apartment I slammed the door, pushed Ed against the wall and started to kiss him. He opened his mouth to protest and I started to kiss deeply I started to taste every bit of his mouth and then he started to fight for dominance but I resisted, maybe next time but I wanted to be on top tonight.

When Ed started pulling back for air Roy let him because he needed air too. "Where's you bedroom, Ed?" Roy said, his voice coated with animalistic lust. "Come on I'll show you." Said Ed with a crimson blush on his face and an out of character shy tone. Roy quickly pulled off Ed's shirt and started to kiss the boy franticly licking at his ear lobe biting his neck

. Then Roy starts to kiss lower and lower until he reaches the boys pants and franticly unzips them to find his rock hard erection throbbing with excitement

"Roy, please I need it." The dark haired alchemist licks the tip of the boys cock and wraps his lips around the virgin's sweet manhood. As he sucks he draws moans from the blonde boy beneath him until finally the boy climaxes into the older mans mouth. Lapping up all of the boy's semen.

"Thank you Roy, I want to help you know." The younger man gets up from beneath Roy and asks, "How do you want me to help you now Roy?" "Ed, I know this is probobly going to sound weird but take of all of your cloths and lay down."

That's when Ed saw the Colonel blushing, the colol was blushing! As Ed laid down for his lover the man pulled a small bottle of lubricant from inside his jacket before taking off his cloths. "Roy, what's that lubricant for?" Ed asked with an inquisitive lusty voice "Just relax Ed" Roy whispered in a husky voice.

He started to kiss the boy as he lifted his legs up over his shoulder and applied the lubricant to three of his fingers and then slowly pressed one of the fingers into the boys tight entrance. The buy then noticed what his lover was doing "What the hell are doing to my ass?!"

"Just relax Ed it will feel good I promise." Ed grunted to this and let the Colonel continue, it sort of felt good having the coronals finger in his ass, Ed shook his head a little trying to get that last line out of his head.

The flame alchemist began to thrust his finger in and out of the boy gaining more moans until he added a second finger and it began to hurt the petite blonde. "Ow that hurts slow down will you."

Roy just nodded his head to this and slowed his hand down to a calmer pace. He soon added his third and final finger into Ed gaining another hiss of pain before he found that special bundle of nerves that made the boy shake and moan.

"What was that Roy?" "Oh nothing just found what I was looking for." Roy then removed his three fingers and applied a massive amount of lubricant onto his cock and pressed it against the boys loosened entrance.

Slowly pushing his way into the boy gaining hisses of pain from his lover until he was finally buried to the hilt in the boy. "Roy this doesn't feel so good." Ed said as he felt a sharp pain going through his body.

Roy didn't respond to this but instead started to move in and out of the boy until he found what he was looking for and made the blonde moan and whimper "Harder Roy!" Ed demanded as the older man started to thrust harder and faster into him. "Roy I'm close again." Ed said, as he was close to his immanent climax "Me to just hold out a little longer." Roy said as he was gaining on his own orgasm.

He put his hand onto the boy's erection and started to pump just seconds before they're joined orgasms. "Oh Roy!" Ed said as he released his seed everywhere, he had never come so hard in his life and especially not this much. At seeing Ed like this it threw Roy over the edge and he released his own seed deep with in Ed's body. "That was great Roy" Ed said before falling into a deep sleep snuggled next to the man he loved. Roy stroked the boy's hair before falling into a deep sleep too.


End file.
